Days to Go
by Willowblood1
Summary: After an event of losing a valued friend, Willow became emotionless and almost robotic. After he met a girl named Silk, he seems to have been better than what he was before. Based off of the Mob talker MOD. All genres are Romance, Hurt/comfort, comedy, and friendship.
1. Chapter 1: Echos

**This will be my first fanfic so please enjoy. Based off of the Mob talker MOD**

* * *

Ch.1 Echos

**Willow POV(Me):** Ever since that "incident" months ago, I've been receiving nightmares that consist of the very event.

(Flashback) Night, in the woods, Axle and "her" were watching the away team in case they get ambushed by zombies or skellies while they were scaling a mountain. "Huang!" I heard, echoing in my head. I turn around to see a horrifying scene. An arrowhead and part of a shaft is pointed at me, through her neck. She stood there frozen before she collapsed. I watched her fall without doing anything. Looking up I see a skeleton readied another arrow towards me. I didn't do anything still, because of the shock that my best/childhood friend died right before my eyes. Two blocks of dirt were placed in front of me, blocking the shot. Axle then rushed in with his iron sword and knocked off its head. "Willow you okay man?" He asked. I was still frozen. He then asked, "Who's Huang?" after he collected the dirt blocks he placed. Another arrow wizzed by my head, tearing a small piece of fabric from my hood. I quickly retaliated and fired 2 arrows simultaneously to kill the offending Skelly and the charging zombie. I don't know whether it was adrenaline or anger that made me to draw my dagger when I charged them. I knew that I was better with the bow but I charged them anyways. Axle yelled "LEEEEERROOOOY JENKINS!" when he charged. Usually, I would laugh at this line but I was more focused on the mobs.

After the fight was over, Axle walked to me. "Why did you just ignored the zombies and creepers and only attacked the bone sacks?" "I-" The away team, Ria and Rios, twins, was running towards us. "What the fuck happened here?" A torch was placed. Ria saw the body first. "Oh my Notch, Willow..." They knew I was hurt the most, we loved each other despite that we were only friends, that and everyone in the team thinks that we were dating. Ria hugged me, rubbing my back. I couldn't stop the urge and started crying. Axle then hugged us, then Rios.

Her grave was made at the spot she died. A wooden sign saying "R.I.P" was placed on a purple wool block, as it is her favorite color. A stone slab was placed on top to protect the wool block from rain. This acted as her gravestone.

(Today) I woke up from a nightmare. Usually people are told that the nightmares never come true, but it happened- months ago. I just laid there until I heard knocking at the door. "Hey lazy head! Wake up! We're low in food and we are assigned as partners today." I was about to open the door when I noticed that I only had my boxers on. I returned to my room and put on my slacks. I stared at my coat, it still had that tear from the arrow. "I'm going in! FUS RU DA" the door opened with a slam. I quickly put on the coat, zipped it and put up the hood. It was a long grey coat with a hood. the zipper only covers above the abdomen and below the color bone, these were the only clothing I had back in the village, which could explains why I had girls following me. Axle entered my room. "Oh you're awake, lets grab your bow and go." "No shoes in the house." I replied.

**Axle****POV:** Me and Willow left his house in search of bacon. Ria was tending her wheat garden and Rios was feeding the cows and chickens. Man does my girl look hot in her red jacket and black top. I kinda look the same except swapped colors. "Hey Willow, you okay man?" He didn't answer. "You still didn't answer my question." He turned to me. "I'm fine" "Good to know! Who's Huang?" "I thought you forgot that name." "Hey man, it bothers me. I'd never forget it." "You don't want to know." "Was it the bone bag I murdered?" "Yeah... that's it..." He's been like this ever since Night died. An arrow whizzed above my head and killed a pig on a hill. Small strands of my brown hair drizzles down in front of my face. "What the fuck man! Are you trying to kill me?" "You wanted pork..." "WHAT ABOUT MY WIFE AND KIDS?" He looked me with a confused look. "You guys mated?" "Smart ass, that was a joke." "So was that." Asshole...

After we got enough meat to last us a week. We returned home in the dark in silence, like badass partners. "Who's there?" I saw a chick with barely any clothing, pointing a bow at me. A girl around Willow's age was perched on top of a tree ready to pounce. I put my hands up "Woah hey! We come in peace PUT THAT BOW DOWN DAMNIT!" Willow was crouching with his bow pointed towards the bow girl. "I said put it down!" The chick fired a shot, it almost hit me until another arrow knocked it off it's path. Willow then charged the chick and knocked her bow off with a perfect roundhouse. The girl on the tree was ready to jump, so I jumped to the side. She missed me and was ready to attack again but Will tackled her. Damn he's good. He was on top of her with his knife in hand. "Coup de Grace!" I yelled. His angry face was gone at the moment he looked at her face. He got up. "What the Hell man, they were trying to kill us!" "They mean no offence, they're scared." He helps the girl up. I looked at the Chick, her eyes were large like a frightened cat. "Follow us" They looked at me. "If you girls were out in the dark like this, that means you girls don't have a place to stay." "And it would be dangerous for you two to stay here." The girls turned to Will, the smaller one jumped back because Will was standing a bit too close to her. "My apologies." The larger one stepped up, "Let's go Silk" "But Yurei-" "They're right, we've been doing this for weeks, I swear I could have jumped every time I see my shadow if we keep this up." Willow picked up both of the bows on the ground and put them away. "It's precautionary." "Will, give her the bow." "Yes sir." Will then gave the larger one, or Yurei, her bow. "Wait," Yurei said to me. "you're the boss?" I walked towards the direction of our homes. "Yeah why?" "Then how come he was able to kick our butts while you just stand there?" Will nudged me. "Please apply ointment to burn" ASS... HOLE...

**Silk****POV:** Why didn't this "Will" kill me? He was ready to kill me until then. Wait... I'm lost. "Yurei" I yell. Nothing. "YUREI" Still nothing. I started to wander to a random direction. It was dark and I'm scared. "Urrrrr..." I saw a zombie and cowered. Then I heard a sound of an arrow to flesh. I stopped to look, the zombie is dead. "We're this way." I screamed in fear. "You have been through a lot have you?" It was Will. "Oh hi Will!" "Correction; Willow. Let's go." We didn't go far before I tripped. "Owwie!" "You okay?" I tried to stand. "Yeah" and I collapsed. "Ow!" "Twisted ankle huh?" I looked at my ankle. Something was swelling up. Before I know it, I felt an arm on my back and another under my legs. "W-what's going-" I was being lifted up, bridal style. Willow was lifting me up. I swear my face is turning into the color of redstone. "Let's go." He started walking in some direction. He was walking for minutes, and I'm getting tired. I looked up to the sky, the stars were beautiful. Before I knew it, they faded away as everything turned black- I was asleep.

**Willow****POV:** I was carrying who I believe is named Silk towards the direction of my home. "Hey Will!" It was coming to my right so I went towards Axle's voice. Silk rested her head on my chest, she's probably exhausted. Axle was in the clear, with our houses behind him. "Woah, someone is rushing things." "I wasn't running" Yurei was giggling. "Anyways, since we can't build a makeshift shelter in time, tell Rios of our guests and have Yurei sleep in his house. I'm presuming that Ria won't like it if another girl is sleeping in your house." "And what about your lovey dovey?" A what? "Lovey... Dovey? I don't recall having an object such as that." Yurei was giggling a lot. "Silk idiot." "Each household can only accompany 2 people, so Silk will be resting at my home." "Okay, don't do anything stupid" That was from Yurei. "Um... Good night everyone." I left them and went towards my house. I opened my door and closed it. I do not have an area for another person to rest, so to be fair, Silk will be sleeping in m bed. I gently placed her on my bed and removed the shoe which has the swollen ankle. I went toward my medical chest in the restroom and grabbed an ointment and bandage. She was wearing stockings. I'm going to regret this. I removed the other shoe and gently pulled her stocking off. My face was turning into the color of redstone. I applied the ointment to the affected area and wrapped the bandage round the ankle. As soon as I was done, I laid my blanket over her. I wonder where I'm supposed to sleep. I looked at the ground. Might as well. I took off my coat and folded it into a makeshift pillow and placed it on the ground. I turned off the light before resting my head on the pillow and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Interesting day

Motivated by one comment. Like a boss.

Side note: I have no words for this chapter

* * *

**Rios POV:** *Taking a stroll in the premises* A thump is heard in Willow's house. Opening the door, a girl with purple hair is lying unconscious on the steps with blood running down her nose. Willow, shirtless, was holding two plates of omelets. "Willow, may I ask what you just did?" "I told her to go back in bed while I get her her breakfast." "With no shirt?" "It's quite warm and dry in here, I opened a window not too long ago. I presume she was affected by dry air." Yurei also entered Willow's house to see the girl on the steps. "Willow did you hi-" Yurei, in order, looked at Willow, blushed, had a nose bleed, then fainted. Willow and I walked to her. (Willow) "I think only girls are affected by dry air." "Get a shirt dang it."

Minutes later, Willow was seen carrying Silk to a bench he made in front of his house. Putting her down, he entered his home and came back out with a parasol which he gave to Silk. "Hey Willow! Why are you carrying her around?" *Walking to me* "She apparently twisted her ankle yesterday and her right ankle was swollen afterwards. Actions- such as walking- will be prevented to quicken healing." "Then why isn't she in bed?" "Like I said, she was affected by the dry air." *Facepalm* "Willow... you're just... stupid..." "Stupid? I have not done anything wrong." Yurei and Ria joins the conversation. (Ria) "Got her fixed up, did you guys hit her? That's not very nice to do with guests!" Yurei was looking away blushing. (Willow) "I made no physical contact with Yurei but with Silk. To be fair, I think they were affected by the dry air in my house." (Me whispering to Ria's ear) "They saw him shirtless." This made Ria blush as well. (Ria) "E-eh... W-willow, I-it's not that! Y-you do know t-that y-you have... u-u-uhhh..." She's blushing even harder. (Me) " -an attractive body towards girls." (Willow) "..." (Me) "Stop looking at me like I drowned your goldfish." (Ria) "You can't drown a goldfish." (Willow) "By removing the gills, you can drown a goldfish. Anyways, I'll be hunting for more rations for the newcomers." He left. (Yurei running towards Willow) "I'M COMING TOO!" (Ria) "Those two would of looked like a cute couple if it weren't for Yurei being a lot older." "Agreed, Silk is more around his age." (Silk is waving towards the leaving group, Yurei returns the wave.) (Ria nudging me) "Yurei's around yours." She's right. Axle's 20, Ria and I are 19, and Willow's turning 16 tomorrow. Silk looks 15 and Yurei looks 18. "Hey what are you saying?" "Nothing~"

Girls...

**Silk POV:**I have no words of this morning really. I can still see it in my head, and it's a little bit past noon. Why is the one guy that nearly killed me and my best friend be soo hot? Eh? They're back already? "Hey Silk!" "Hai Yurei!~" "So... *sits next to me on the bench* what do you think of Willow?" (In the background, Axle can be heard yelling "Holy Shit! (muffled)") "Uh... w-why are y-you asking me this?" Redstone again... "He's nice even though he's younger than me. I think you might be interested~" "N-no I don't! Even when I live in the same house as him doesn't mean I-I like him!" I was squeaking this. Oh my notch this is soo embarrassing. "You like him~" "Shut up!" (This loop continued for a time until Rios exited his house which made us stop in question. He was holding an iron axe and started chopping a random tree) (Yurei) "What's up? Out of wood?" He continued chopping down several more trees, and placing saplings, and walked towards us. (Rios) "Before I start making a house, is anyone of you two okay with sleeping in someone's home?" (Yurei) "Silk is okay sleeping with Willow~" Redstone... "Yurei!" "Gotta go!" She ran towards Rios' house. "Have fun Silk!~" (Rios) "I should start building a house" "N-no! I-I mean... e-eh... y-you don't have to do that..." Willow is walking towards us. (Willow) "You're face is red, I presume you have a fever?" His hand is touching my forehead. I think I was about to die from this embarrassment. "Hmm... Rios, got a clue on what happened?" "It's called love struck." I'm too embarrassed to talk, I might squeak. "I don't recall an ailment being called 'love struck.' Are you making up illnesses?" "No, it's real. The cure is lip contact." "Are you sure?" "Yes." I think I fainted here.

**Ria****POV:** O_o Rios told me that he tried to get Willow to kiss Silk. Willow outsmarted him, again. OMN this would of been the cutest couple in the face of Minecraftia! "Hey baby. Wazzup?" I was living in Axle's house at the moment. "Rios nearly got Willow to kiss Silk." "Nearly?" "The plan backfired." He kissed me in the forehead. "How?" I was messing with his hair. "It's Willow what do you think?" Kissed him in the cheek. "Oh yeah, that smart-ass. So what are you giving Willow for his birthday tomorrow?" "Cake, it's never a birthday without cake." "Good, no one got the same gift." "What did everyone get?" "Rios got him a book and pen, I got him a brewing table, Yurei just heard about it so she started carving something out of wood. I don't know about Silk." "She fainted before anyone got to tell her I think." "Ooh this will be interesting." He made that face again. I had no choice but to smack him in the arm. "Good thing they came along."


	3. Chapter 3: What was is not now

**Willow POV:**Everyone was getting ready for a barbeque in the center square, the place we call because it was exactly the center of our little "Town." In my room, I was taking care of Silk's ankle while she reads a book on spiders. "Hey Silk." "Hmm?" "Do you want to join us in the barbeque?" She stopped reading the book to look at me. "Uh... sure, what's going on today?" "A barbeque." "Oh for the-" She put the book on the pillow, probably she wants to continue reading it. I, once again, lifted her up like previously. Her arms are then wrapped around my neck and her head was rested on my chest. "Are you comfortable?" "Y-yes, lets go." Exiting the house, 4 pillars of fences are found around the center. Rios and Ria were attempting to set up a flysheet made of leather. Axle in the middle, made a large grill from a nether rack that he purchased in a nearby town, steel bars, and 8 cobblestone. "Oooh looky here!" "Shut up Yurei!" Yurei was holding a wooden cane, normally used for walking. "I was about to give you this so Willow wouldn't have to carry you around today." I believe Silk was being harassed. "I am perfectly capable of carrying her around." "Speaking about Silk, what do you think of her?" Silk was trying her best to hide her face. *muffled* "oh notch..." "She's light and accident prone." "Wait that's not that bad. Hey!" "My apologies." Yurei gave Silk the wooden cane. "Whatever you two, don't get messy!~" "What did she mean?" Silk tried hiding her face again. "Don't ask."

8 chairs made from Wooden stairs and 3 extended standard pistons acted as the tables. 2 more extended pistons holds the food trays. Ria, Rios, and Axle brought ingredients for grilling. Axle whispered to my ear, "Hey why don't you show the girls your cooking?" Placing Silk on one of the Wooden chairs, I replied to Axle. "Yes sir." After entering my home, I collected 2 rolls of dough, one raw steak, one egg, one bucket of milk, and one small bag of dried curry spices. I also took two metal pans, a spoon, and 2 bowls to mix ingredients. Returning to the center, I received a cheer from everyone. I was not amused. I started to prepare the dough. "I forgot to get the butter." Ria ran to Rios' house. "I'll get it!" Everyone was staring at me for an unknown reason. "Hi." They bursted into a laugh. After this was noted, I turned to make the curry for the filling The egg was then cracked and whisked. Ria returns with the butter. "Heere you go~" "Thank you, it's partially excessive." "Oh well~"

Girls...

Continuing with the cooking, I fused the two in a fashion that caused everyone to be mesmerized and placed it on the grill. A few minutes have passed and the dough finished rising. It was done. The pan is removed from the grill and, with my knife, cut a small slit in each roll to release the steam and aroma. Each roll is passed to each plate on the table and I took my seat next to Silk. "Bon Apatite everyone!" Axle yelled from the head of the table before he took a bite and burned his tongue. Partially ashamed, he got up. "I'm gonna grill the steaks." Everyone laughed, except me, I was looking towards the mountains. "Hey Willow, you okay?" "Yes, thank you Silk." "The food smells good." "Thank you Silk." Yurei from across the table. "I don't want to act stupid and dig in right now. (Axle yells "Shut it!") Why don't we do something while we wait for the food to cool, and Axle to finish cooking." Axle yelling from the grill. "Uncool man, uncool." Ria was the first to stand up. "Yeah lets go!" She kissed Axle before running out from the tent. She got out a deflated beach ball which she quickly inflated and threw it up in the air. Yurei ran out of the tent. "WOOHOHOOO" Rios went to the refreshments table and took a drink of apple juice before joining them in their game of catch. "Excuse me Silk, do you want me to grab your book for you to read?" "Why are you going to leave me?" "No, I expect you to be bored while hearing me criticize Axle's poor cooking skills." Axle yelling from the grill again. "YOU, my friend, ARE AN ASSHOLE." "No talking, the last ingredient anyone needs in a meal is saliva." Axle murmured something while flipping the steaks. Silk was giggling throughout our conversation. "So Willow." Turning to Silk, I noticed that her face was showing a face of red. "Yes?" "Do you wanna chat?" Slight hesitation, I can't tell what is she thinking. "Depends on the topic." "Um... your view of spiders." Aren't all girls afraid of spiders? "I find them cute and fuzzy." Silk was looking at me with large eyes. "I understand cute but fuzzy?" "Spiders have small hairs on their legs that clings to objects and is able to support their weight. This helps them scale walls and other unreachable areas." Silk was rubbing her legs. "I presume you found a spider on your leg and now having that tingly feeling, excuse me for a moment. Hey guys, the food is good enough to be consumed! Uh..." Silk turned around just in time to see Yurei on top of Rios. This hurt my ears. "YUREI NOWS NOT THE TIME" Yurei got up. "I TRIPPED, nothing happened!" "KARMA" "AT LEAST SOMETHING HAPPENED BETWEEN YOU TWO!" Who was the other person? "So who is the lucky guy?" Silk squeaked before facing the table and taking a bite of the bread. Her previous state ceased once she tasted the bread. "It's spicy, and the bread is soft." "You don't like it?" "No, it's really good!" A childish smile was given to me. She then took another bite of the bread. Axle spoke from the grill. "I'm done grilling the steaks, Rios you're up!" "Axle, no talking." He murmured again. Rios went to the grill and cooked the chicken. Axle jumped right back into his seat. "FINALLY!" Takes another bite and bit his tongue. "pff-uck!." Ria ran to his seat and hugged him. "Aww my poor baby." Silk whispered to my ear. "How long have they've been dating?" Swallowing the food currently in my mouth, I replied back to her ear. "2 months." "How long have you guys stayed here." "4 months." She resumed eating. Rios from the grill, "Ria." Ria stopped hugging Axle and skipped towards the grill, ready to grill the pork and apple kebobs. Axle was furious here. "Aw come on, you yelled at me when I talked over the grill but you didn't yell at Rios. Uncool man!" "Axle... chill." He murmured something again. Yurei was also murmured something but it was easier to comprehend. "Wow this is good..."

After everyone was satisfied with the banquet and the sun about to set, Rios tried to get another glass of apple juice. "Sorry to ask this on your birthday Willow, but we're out of apple juice. You're the only one with a pitcher of apple juice and I don't want to invade your property." Silk nudged me. "It's your birthday?" Standing up from my seat. I whispered back. "Surprise." To be correct, everyone brought the remains of the beverages they had except me. I had milk and apple juice. But I mainly used the milk for cooking. When I came back to the tent, a cake was set before my seat. Everyone was singing happy birthday. But I didn't hear them. Every time we did this, "she" was amongst the group. I was searching for her, still. "Blow out the candle Willow!" Yurei yelled. "Right." I blew out the candle. It was tradition to make a wish, but I had nothing in mind. Axle gave me a kitchen knife. It was also tradition for the birthday person to cut the cake. So I cut it into thirds, and thirds again. The pieces were given to the corresponding seat, leaving the middle one untouched. Everyone enjoyed the cake but I only at the fruit on top. Axle was staring at the last piece. "Who's going to take the last piece?" I took the tray which held the cake. "Hey where you going?" "You know." "Man that's deep, go ahead." I proceeded my way towards the mountain.

I managed to reach her grave. I placed the cake on top of her grave. My previous, cheerful self came back to me. "Hey Night, you know it's my birthday today. I brought you some cake. It's been 4 months since we last talked huh? I kinda missed you." A snap of a twig broke this trance. My knife in hand ready, I was ready to defend myself from the mobs. "Willow?" The one hiding behind the tree was Silk. My previous behavior was intolerable and I was ashamed by it. "You shouldn't be walking Silk. Let's go home." She was looking at me worried. "Willow?" I have no words. We walked in silence towards the houses. Returning home. The gifts that my friends had were on the Kitchen table. I didn't care and went towards my room. Making the pillow out of my coat, I rested my head wanting to cry. "Willow, happy birthday." "Goodnight Silk."


	4. Chapter 4: Familiar Voice

**No POV of characters. The POV in each house will be listed instead. Each event happens at the same time. This trend stops at the next line-break.**

**Also sorry for being late on the deadline, Internet went and decided that trolling me was funny.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Off day

(Morning)

After the activity filled day, all members of the group are having their day off from work.

**Axle/Ria****house:**

(Sound of Yurei screaming.)

Ria- *Yawn* Go check it out...

Axle- It's to early to be alive

Ria- I love you even as a zombie, just go. *Nudges Axle off the double bed*

Axle- *Stretches* Fine. I'll go. *Leaves the room*

Ria- Not in your boxers, streaker!

Axle enters the room again to grab his pants and t-shirt

Ria- *Smiles* Loser... *Sleeps again*

(5 minutes has passed)

*Knock knock knock*

Ria flails feebly at the air. "Why can't a girl get her sleep!" *Walks to the front door and opens it*

Silk- (Almost singing this) Good morning!

Ria was rubbing her head, which was obviously messy.

Ria- 'Morning, you need something?

Silk- Is Axle home?

Ria- Nope, he left to see what that scream's about. Whats up?

Silk- I wanna ask him something.

Axle- 'Morning *Yawns*

Silk- Morning!

Ria- I'm going to bed. Axle, Silk wants to talk to ya.

Axle- Okay? Well go in Silk.

*Both goes in the living room and take seats opposite from each other.*

Axle- So what up?

Silk- Yesterday, when I followed Willow towards the mountains, he was talking towards an awkward looking purple thing. But when he was talking, he wasn't him, he was... happy.

Axle gave her a weird look.

Silk- He also named the thing as "Night." Who is Night and why is Willow acting this way to him?

Axle- *Sigh* So he didn't tell you. First off, Night's a girl. (Silk got big eyed) Second, Night was his only friend when he was... I dunno... 6. They've been best friends since. 8 years later, I think they started dating but they always said they weren't. But who really cares now? I mean, Night died... In front of him. And third, the purple thing you mentioned is her grave. Purple was her favorite color from what Willow told me. He buried her himself.

Silk- Notch...

Axle- Now that's that, can you do me a favor?

Silk- Uh sure?

Axle- Ask Willow, who the heck is Huang?

Silk- Huang? Where'd you get that from?

Axle- It was Night's last word before she got impaled in the neck. Knowing Willow, he knows more about her than any of us.

Silk- Huh, sure I'll get to that. Thank you Axle!

Silk ran out of the house.

Axle closing the door behind her, "Kids... well back to bed!"

**Rios/Yurei house:**

Rios and Yurei were sleeping soundly, on Rios' bed, holding each other... well how'd this happen?

Yurei- *Starts to wake up* *Notices the situation she's in and starts blushing* *Screams while pushing herself away from the hold* What the Notch are you doing?!

Rios- What were you doing in my bed?!

*Pause to process what just happened*

Yurei- There is no way I would sleep with someone I just met 3 days ago! You must of did this yourself.

Rios- I would never do that!

Yurei- Yeah you would, you pervert!

Rios- Pe-

Axle slams open the bedroom door with an angry face similar to that of Willow's when he fought the two girls.

Axle- What the Nether is going on here? People are trying to sleep here!

Rios and Yurei explained their side of the event simultaneously, which did not help Axle's patience.

Axle- SHUT IT. Okay, what happened? One person at a time.

Rios- Yurei was somehow sleeping with me in bed and just freaked out.

Yurei- You took me from my bed!

Rios- Why the Nether would I do that?

Yurei- 'Cause you're a pervert!

Rios- Perv-

Axle- Shut the FUCK UP. You guys are acting like kids! I'd expect this from Silk and Willow if it weren't for him being so depressed! *Deep breath* Okay, to settle this, we check Yurei's bed.

Yurei and Rios were actually scared of Axle at this point because this is the first time either of them saw Axle so pissed off. They watched Axle as he walked to Yurei's bed and stared at it for a while. He yawned and then checked the warmth of it with his hand.

Axle- How am I supposed to say this? So first off, the bed was warm meaning that Yurei was in the bed.

Yurei- Ha!

Axle- Second, the blanket is folded in an angle, and quite sloppy too. So that means that the person in the bed got out almost asleep. If someone wanted to pick up the person without bothering them, the blanket would be folded vertically or it would be tugged.

Rios- Ha!

Axle- Last thing, streak marks on the sheet point horizontally. So she got out of their own. And with the fact that there wasn't much activity in the bed, she didn't climb into your bed because of a nightmare. She secretly likes you.

Yurei- *Blushing* I,I,I... (Broken recorder)

Axle- Oh my Notch, I feel like Willow, I'm outta here.

He leaves the freaking out Yurei and the frozen Rios alone in the bedroom.

Yurei- ...I,I,I. Oh notch *Covers her face with her hands*

Rios sits next to her.

Rios- So wait, you like me?

Yurei- No! N-no I mean... eh... I-I... oh notch... *Covers her face again.*

Rios- *Blushing himself* You're not going anywhere when you are hiding your feelings towards someone.

Yurei looks up at Rios. She is still blushing.

Rios- You don't know if he likes you back.

Yurei- Rios?

Rios just gave a simple nod. This sparked a tremendous amount of happiness through Yurei which caused her to hug Rios' arm and start giggling. After that happened, they both laughed together.

**Willow/Silk house:**

Silk wakes up to find Willow's usual resting spot bare. With nothing to say, she got herself tidied up, thinking about the event that happened yesterday. After she was done, she went towards the door, noticing a note. It read, "I will be out throughout the day, do not worry about me as I have my bow and knife. Also I examined your ankle this morning. You should be able to walk without any trouble, so be careful when you walk next time. Your breakfast will be on the kitchen table."

Silk- (Willow you idiot, I'm always worried.)

Entering the kitchen, she stares down her breakfast. Which would be an Apple tart. Surprisingly, apple was Silk's favorite food, but it wasn't the only reason why she savored it. She now knows Willow has been out for a while because the tart was mildly warm.

After finishing, she sat there thinking about the situation yesterday.

Silk- (If I knew what happened, I'd be able to help him.) *pause* Axle!

She ran out of the house with her childish smile.

(Some time passed)

Silk came back home with a completely different attitude.

Silk- (If Willow's like this because Night died, then Night must of been someone very special to him. Losing her means losing a large part of his life. She's his childhood friend.)

She opens the bedroom door, remembering that she never got a present for Willow, she ran back to the kitchen. Using the 12 strings she made, she crafted 3 wool block which she placed on the table. She skipped back to the bedroom and plopped right back onto her bed, continuing reading the book on Spiders. She flinched when she saw a passage on Black widow spiders.

"Male Black Widows have to be careful when approaching a female. If approached incorrectly, the female will mistaken the male as food and devour him."

* * *

(Afternoon)

**Willow** **POV:** I have been walking a far distance from the houses. I also have found interesting things in the wild. I found a Ocelot den full of starving cubs. When I gave them 3 raw fishes, their mother, returning with no food, firmly but her paw on my leg, which possibly would mean a "thank you" in the ocelot language. I also saw were my village was. It was burned down when a mob siege occurred. Around the village was burned rotting corpses of villagers and zombies and the shells of each house. At this current moment, I have found an area which I believed is a beach. Night time is coming and I should be returning home. When I turned around to where I originally came, I noticed that I was travelling in almost a complete circle. Above the trees from my right, distantly I could see the top of Axle's home from my current position. Walking back, I heard a hissing sound from a creeper. Kicking it back and bow drawn, I knew I was actually outmatched. Approx. 2 dozen mobs were behind me (Plus the enderman I accidentally startled.) Knowing that the Skeletons would hinder the most trouble, I re-killed most of them before running back to the town. Returning to the town, I remembered what happened back in the village, stopping mid-way between my home and the mobs. Yelling, "Axle! Rios! We have a situation here!"

Sleepy Axle and Rios opened their respective doors and both nearly got hit with arrows. They simultaneously said, "What the Fuck?" before closing their doors. Rios came back out with his two enchanted stone swords and helmet, and Yurei with her bow. Axle came out with a full set of iron armor and sword and chopped the zombie outside his door. He then got scratched in the face by another. Ria, who was opening the window directly on top of the door, yelled, "Can you guys be quiet for once? People are trying to sleep here!" While she left, an arrow flew right into the window. She came back outside holding a splash bottle of instant healing. "You jerks!" She threw it downward injuring the zombies surrounding Axle and healing him. "Thanks Babe!" He slashed the already injured zombies before running into the fray. Rios and Yurei were working together, killing the mobs with minimal effort and protecting their home. Observing the field, the Enderman which I accidentally enraged was no where to be found. Arrow fired, skeleton, another arrow, creeper. "(Enderman scream)" The next thing I knew, I was toppling 10 blocks towards the attacking mobs. This also made me lose my bow as well. Stammering back up, staring at the opposing enderman- due to their nature of freezing. I charged at it knife drawn. Right when I was about to make contact, the Enderman teleported and disarmed me again, then started choking me. The Enderman was staring at me, mouth open, and tightening its grip around my neck. With my remaining strength, I grabbed its jaw and its skull and attempted to rip its mouth open. The enderman, noticing this, threw me to a tree. Struggling to regain consciousness, I attempted to grab something, but in my right hand was a ocean-green orb. Guessing that it was the enderman's weakness, I stumbled towards it, only to be sent flying, and our possible only object that could kill the enderman was last seen falling behind the enderman. I blinked and I noticed I was supposed to hit the tree at this point, and I was a few blocks forward from my original position. I landed on something... boney. "(sound of enderman dying)" Despite that I could not move, I could see the enderman. It was dissolving on the floor and I could see that its head was smashed against the tree. Darkness itself started to crawl from the corners of my vision. As it was done succumbing my eyes, I couldn't think, I couldn't move. I could only hear crying, and a familiar voice saying, "Huang you Idiot..."

* * *

**As an apology, I'll tell you guys that I am planning to make 2 sequels to this story... That's all I could tell ya.**


	5. Chapter 5: One secret and a Promise

**I've noticed that a lot of people read this and yet not much comments or suggestions, so as a reminder, please leave a review so I could make better stuff for you guys.**

* * *

Chapter 5: One secret and a promise

**Willow POV:** Waking up, I felt a tremendous amount of pain on my spine. I also noticed that I was sleeping on a bed. Silk really did not have to- "Morning Willow!" Silk was in her own bed. I'm guessing one of my friends gave me one of their beds because of my injuries. "Who's bed was this?" "Yours idiot, we crafted it last night. I made the spider on the corner of your bed." I jumped when I saw the 8 legged mark on the corner. It must be human natural instinct. "Cute, I won't be sleeping for a while." I felt the mark, or stitching, not realizing that Silk just said something [She said, "Who said you were getting any sleep?"]. "I apologies, did you say something? I was not paying attention." "Eek! N-no I didn't! *blushes* eh heh heh heh..." "Um, okay? I'm going to make breakfast. Ack!" Silk pinned me to my bed, and her face was at least two inches away from me. "No, you stay in bed, I haven't got you back for all the things you did for me so..." Her face was getting slowly closer. "I'll take care of you today!" She jumped off and ran towards the door, nearly tripping when she made the turn. I had no objections, that and the mere fact that my crotch down is numb. Or that I was shocked that her face was a mere inch away from mines. It reminded me of when Night and I had an "accident" when I came over her house to give her a lecture about oversleeping on training days. "Willow! Where do you keep the food?" I was sitting on her bed lecturing her while she rushes to get ready. "The chest closest to the stove." She tripped on the pillow she threw at me. "Where's the stove?" This made her pin me down on the bed, her face inches from mine. "Look to your right." This made her blush severely to a point where she jumped off of the bed and ran out the door, nearly tripping on her way out. "What? Oh... Hey how did you do that? I thought I told you to stay in bed!" I was frozen on her bed, like how I was a minute ago. "I have been in bed." I guess history does repeat itself.

"Ta-da! Breakfast is served!" I tried my best to put myself into an upright position on my new bed. She placed a bowl of... breakfast... on my lap... what in the nether is that? "Silk, may I ask what this is?" Her facial expression hasn't changed when she left the room. "It's apple cobbler. It looks bad but it's really good." If cobbler was fruit, syrup, and bread mixed together, then she could of said it was another version of pancakes swimming in fruit and syrup. I did not want to put something that looks similar to that of brains in my mouth. "What? Do you want me to feed you?" "Not to be rude, but this ki-" She had a spoon of the cobbler in my mouth. It's flavor just melted in my mouth. Like it's in it's own league compared to pancakes. "Ha ha! It's good right?" I nodded. "*giggles* open wide!" At this point, she figured out what she was doing and put the spoon down. Her eyes were once again, enlarged, and once again she's blushing. "I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!..." She ran out, I'm more shocked than I was before. "...I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! *Screams* Ria! Don't scare me like that!" Ria's here? Now what is she doing now? She is probably walking up the stairs to my room. "Hai Willow! This is the first time I've seen you like this. Hey, isn't it your job to beat the shit out of mobs, not the other way around?" "First time I fought an enderman, it was different from how I was taught." "Oh well, here's some regen potions, take one after every meal and you'd be walking about tomorrow! Eh... Willow, what's in the bowl?" "Silk called it cobbler, you want some?" "Um... I'll pass." "Okay, more for me." I took another spoonful. "Is it good?" I nodded and swallowed. "Ria, may you go to the bookshelf and give me the book on endermen?" "Oki doki!" She grabbed the book and threw it, which I caught obviously. "Well bye~" When she left, I think I was more confused than shocked. Why is she so happy?

**Silk** **POV:** IIIIEEEAAAAH! WHY DID I JUST DO THAT? GUYS ARE SUPPOSED TO MAKE A MOVE, NOT GIRLS. *Sigh* Maybe he's still thinking about this Night person. Oh well... "Boo!" "*screams* RIA! Stop doing that!" "Sowwy. So what did you make for Willow?" "It's apple cobbler, you want some? "No I'll pass. Is it good?" "Yep!" "Hm... Either way, I think Willow would like it anyways." "W-what?" "He was a bit cheery when he ate the 'cobbler.' I think he likes you." "W-would you stop! I already had enough of this from Yurei!" "Ooh was that a stutter? You like him too! Aw you guys would be the cutest couple." "S-SHUT UP!" "Aw... (She was pinching my cheeks) you so cute when your angry." "URUSAI!" "Eh? What was that?" (Willow from upstairs) "That cough sounded unnatural, Silk what are you doing?" "URUSAI" (Ria) "What are you saying?" (Willow) "Got it, translated in one of the eastern languages, it means 'shut up.' Silk I didn't know you knew eastern." (Ria) "I gonna leave you guys alone, bye~" "RIA!" And slam goes the door. "Silk." "What?" No response, oh my notch I forgot Willow can't get up. "I'm coming!" When I came to his room, he was drinking something purple from a bottle. Wow purple must also be his favorite color. "Ah, here you go, put them on the sink, I'll wash them tomorrow." He gave me the empty bowl and bottle. "Um... okay?" "Do-jei" "Huh? What was that?" "It's a different language from what you know, it's called Cantonese." "Wait, let me put these on the sink. Then we can talk more." "Okay, don't break anything." "Like I would!" I was walking towards a wall. Willow gave a smirk and started reading a book. "Urusai!"

Notch, I'm going to really talk to Willow. Okay don't freak out, don't freak out, don't ever freak out... "Silk you okay?" "Eek! Yeah I am..." "What is the bother?" "Okay well, what is 'Huang?' Axle said it was Night's last word. Is it Cantonese?" Oh my notch the place just felt cold. "... It's a name." "Okay? So who's Huang?" "No one special." He dug in more into the book. "Well he's special if you're acting like this." Hook, line, and sinker. Wait, it just got colder. "Willow?" Awkward silence. "It's my real name..." "What?" "Night was the only one who knew it because she was my only friend when I was little. Back then, I couldn't trust anyone because I was... 'Special.' Night helped me from this, and gave me the name Willow and dyed my hair brunette instead of silver so I could fit in with everyone. This is the first time I said something in Cantonese in front of someone other than my parents... thank you." "Okay then, you're welcome Huang-kun~" "Huang... Kun? What does '-kun' mean?" "You'll see." Okay, I set the mood, don't mess it up. Okay, lean in, pucker up... "Don't." Huh? "Willow?" If looks can kill, this would be overkill. "I mean Huang! Sorry..." No response. "Did I do something you didn't like?" "I made a promise with her. I'm still going to keep it even if she's dead. Sorry, but give up." I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces and scatter into the wind. "Okay... I'm going to get some fresh air..."

**Axle POV:** Okay, what the fuck did Willow do? Silk's out on the bench balling her eyes out. He managed to make a girl cry, he's dead... tomorrow. (T_T) I have to take over Willow's job of guarding the joint. Wait, guarding means I can only watch what's outside... so... "Yo Silk, why so blue?" "*Sob* H-Huang... Willow kept his promise to her and- and... *Sobs even louder*" "Oh geez, 'and' what?" "*whimpers* A-and h-he told me to give up... *Continues crying*" "Give up? Okay, dude's dead. He's cold, heartless, soulless, and a freak" "SHUT UP!" (O-o) "Um... you're crying because of him and now you're defending him... Isn't that a bit awkw-" "SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP! If you know what he had to go through, you would KNOW WHY I'M CRYING!" I have to calm the situation down, everyone's staring. "Um... I'm trying to find that myself, I thought he might ease up on you. You know, being the same age. Right? Eh... right?" "URUSAI!" She stomped right into the house. "Eh... wat?" (Ria) "Idiot... *Smacks my head*" "Ow! What was that for?"

* * *

Yep, Silk knows some Japanese, well I had to. Oh and sorry for the delay, I ironically made curry buns for the family...


	6. Chapter 6: Tale-tell disk

**Quote of the day: A collective is the greatest strength, and many would want to be stronger. Once one loses their status, they would try to control a larger collective. This would be an endless loop if it weren't for happiness.**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Tale-Tell Disk

**Rios POV:** Willow said that he discovered a beach 5 days ago. He, Silk, and Yurei went out to the nearest city to purchase swimming suits. I have given them several gold bars I have accumulated for 3 days to trade for emeralds. Thus, I figured I would feel sorry for Willow because he would now experience what he has to do shopping with girls. "Hey Ria, how long do you think they would be in the city?" "Probably forever, if Willow doesn't collapse carrying all of their stuff." "Is shopping with girls really that bad?" "You have no idea. Hey, where did I put my beach ball?" "You're holding it right now." "Oops, *giggles* I can't think because we're going to the beach!" This is the first time in a year we actually went to a beach. Knowing her, she would like to have fun with more people other than just us and mom and dad. (Axle) "Yo! 'Guys got a towel I can use?" (Ria) "I knew you don't have one, catch!" She threw a random towel that is shaped like a ball. Isn't it unnatural for a piece of cloth to have a rounded shape even in the air? (Axle) "Oof... Hey why is there a melon in here?" "Looks like you're carrying it. I wondered where that went." (Ria) "Remember to bring a knife, Willow lost his at the siege." "And his bow." (Axle) "Well ha ha, I'm not as paranoid as Will." (Ria) "So how long are we going to stay there?" *Knocking on the door* "Is everyone having a party in my house?" (Yurei opening the door) "Hey Rios! Think you can help with the boxes?" Oh Notch... Outside, Silk was running to her house with a box in hand, and Willow is just standing outside, holding boxes that could of stacked 12 blocks high. (Willow) "I-I n-need a-assistance!" I couldn't just stand there, I just took like 6 blocks worth of boxes and placed them on the ground. On top of this tower was an enchantment table. (Willow) "An enchanted bow came with it, in a store, the same bow cost more than the table. But I managed to get them both for 5 emeralds" "Who's gonna keep it?" "Does anyone but me have any book cases?" "I only have one." "Then it would be in my house." "What's in the rest of the boxes." "One box contains a beach volleyball set. Another contains a pair of umbrellas. The box on the bottom has Yurei's swim suit. The box you're holding-" "Yeah I think I got it. Wait, what were the enchantments on the bow?" "I'd rather not..." "Tell me or I'll put the boxes back." "Unbreaking 3, power 5, and infinity." What the fuck? "How the nether did you get a bow that powerful?" " I knew it. There was a parkour tournament and the best time gets an enchantment table and a weapon." "And you won within 3 hours?" "Yes why?" "How long did it take you?" "It took me one point five hours to get to the entrance and it took me a half of an hour to finish the 5 courses." "By how much did you beat the other guy?" "I left before he finished, I believe he was in course 3." Dude's freaky. "Um... so you guys managed to get all of this stuff in an hour?" "It takes approximately one hour to get from here to the city. So, no. They took the opportunity of my absence and went shopping." Okay, he's not human, I swear. "Could you give Yurei her swimsuit and give me the box you're holding? That would be my trunks." "Your fault for thinking that bringing swimsuits was a bad idea." "I had no idea that we would chose this area as our settlement. I originally expected a taiga." Not human whatsoever. "Put the rest of the boxes in Axle's home, I'd like to change in my house." He dropped the boxes on the ground and took the box on top of his stack and the one I'm holding and went home. Now there are 9 boxes, and I have to shove them all in Axle's house. Why Axl- oh I get it.

**Willow****POV:** Silk said that she purchased a pair of trunks and a t-shirt. When I looked at them, they both were light grey and had a spider mark on them. "Silk, do not leave the room until I say you can!" "Not a problem!" After I was done changing, I gave another look at the cut mark on my hood. "Silk, it's okay to leave the room now." "Can I have your coat?" "Why?" "Cause I wasn't thinking when I picked out this swimsuit." Girls... "Please?" "I'm outside the door." "*scream* Don't look in!" I turned to my right, facing the wall. In the corner of my eye, I could see Silk's arm reach out and tried to reach for the coat and inadvertently fell to the ground, showing that she was wearing a light grey 2 piece. She then gave a squeak and grabbed the coat. While she was rushing to put it on, I saw a spider marking on the bottom piece. I think she was trying to get us to match. "You didn't see anything! Wait, that's what Yurei got you? *Screams again* Why are we matching?! YUREIIII!" "This settlement got a lot more interesting since you two were here." "We didn't do anything, we were just along for the ride." "Anyways, Rios and Ria has the food and I have no idea what the rest are doing, so we are going to carry the other beach items." "Okay!" She lifted the hood up and imitated my face of anger. "*Giggles*"

When we were about to enter Axle's house, the door was open, we all knew what's going to happen. [If this were in a video, I'd say cover your ears kids] "WHAT THE NETHER! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! WHO THE NET- Oh hi guys!" (Both of us) "Hi" "Well you guys are matching. Willow, you're a hypocrite." (Silk) "Yurei picked it out for him." "I had no chance of objections." (Axle) "Well, either way, you're not helping your case. And why the hell is there an enchantment table IN MY HOUSE? How much was the damn thing?" "2 hours of my life." "Two ho- was he doing community services?" (Silk) "Nope, he took place in a parkour tournament and won." (Axle) "So you were trying to impress the girls." "No I wanted the bow." (Axle) "What bow?" Silk came out of his house holding the gleaming purple bow. (Silk) "This one!" (Axle) "What the fuck? It's enchanted? What are they?" "Don't bother." (Axle) "Say it, or I'll force you two into a kiss." "*Sigh* Unbreaking three, power five, and infinity." Axle made a jump back, then started scooting away from Silk, eventually started running towards Rio's house. "Maybe we should put the table in the house first." "You're carrying it." "Yes, I kn- *Silk stomach growls*" She covered my ears and yelled, "You didn't hear anything!" "I don't see how being hungry would be embarrassing." She put her hands back into the pockets of my coat. "Okay then it doesn't matter. Could I have an apple?" "No one has one at the moment. Is apple your favorite food?" "Yep, anything apple related." "Okay, I'll give you one if I find one." "Yay!"

**Yurei****POV:** Hehehe... I made Silk and Willow match. (Willow) "Don't get lost in the woods." Axle grabbed Ria's hand and Rios grabbed my hand. Silk got gloomy and tugged on Willow's shirt. (Me and Ria) "Aww..." (Willow) "Before we go deeper, does everyone have all of the supplies." "I got the umbrellas!" (Ria and Rios) "I got the food" (Axle) "(Pervertedly) I gotta melon! *Ria whacked him on the back of the head* Ow!" (Silk) "I know Willow has the beach ball set." "Where is Willow?" *A guy screaming nearby* We ran to the guy screaming. It was Willow, he was shivering on the ground and there was a wolf on top of him, licking his face. (Willow) "H-help! Get it off of me!" "Here doggy! A bone! Fetch!" The wolf got the bone and walked away. Willow was still on the ground shivering. "Um... are you afraid of wolfs?" (Willow) "*Eyes still closed* Yes... Here's your apple Silk." Silk took the bite out of the apple. Wait, how did Willow know Silk loves apples? Ooh... (Axle) "Well now we know his Achilles' heel. Remember everyone, if you want something out of Will, put a puppy on his face. *Got whacked again* Ow! Dangit!" We all laughed except Willow who was still shivering. (Silk) "So what's the story about this one?" (Willow) "None, I'm just afraid of wolfs." (Silk) "Aw get up you loser." (Ria) "That's my line!"

(Silk) "Wow, you are a wonder Willow. How did you find a BEACH?" (Willow) "I was bored." [True: I do make the most progress when I'm bored] "I'm not going to ask." (Ria) "Woohoo!" Everyone dropped everything and just ran for it. Literally, me and Ria jumped on our man's back at the same time. "I have an idea!"

[Fast forward] (Silk) "Are you sure this is a good idea?" (Willow) "Says you, look who's on who's back." "Whoever reaches the end wins a prize." (Axle) "And after this we switch right?" (Ria) "Yeah, I don't know how I got tricked to do this." "Ready? On the bounce of the ball!" Ball bounced, and immediately Willow got ahead of us. "Go Rios!" (Rios) "Surprisingly, I can't run so well... It's even more surprising that you are as light as a feather!" "Oh worry about my weight later, just focus on beating Axle." (Axle) "Huff... Huff... Not so fast you two! Ha Ha..." (Ria) "Willow already won? Okay just beat them!" Me and Rios beat them afterwards. "*Endless laugher towards Axle*" (Willow) "Now I'm worried about the next part..." "What so bad about that?"

[Fast forward even more...] "*Cough cough* Maybe you're right..." (Ria) "Damnit Axle! How much do you weigh?" (Axle) "150 pounds, feel the burn! *Ria fake drops him" Shit!" (Willow) "Are you okay Silk?" (Silk) "I-I'm strong, don't worry!" "Oh my Notch this looks awkward..." (Axle) "Okay I'm throwing the ball." Ball bounce again... and Silk got ahead of all of us in an instant. [Imagine Willow big eyed] (Axle) "What the Fuck?" "I don't think I can *Trips* ... ow..." (Rios) "You okay? I knew it was a bad idea." "How much do you weigh?" (Rios) "*Getting up and helping me up* 170? I dunno..." "They're beating us slowly. I wanna win!" (Rios) "Oh no you're not!" He picked me up bridal style, oh the irony. "Hey where we going?" He said nothing while we were going to our stuff (Axle) "Shit they won? Okay Ria that's enough, we got second. Woah! *gets dropped*" Silk and Willow were walking towards us. (Willow [Shocked]) "I have no words of what happened." (Silk) "I'm strong! Why do you keep acting like that?" Willow lifted Silk's tiny arm. (Silk) "Oh shut up!" (Axle bridal lifting Ria to us) "I have no words of what happened." (Willow) "I just said that." "What's with everyone and bridal lifting people?" (Silk) "Willow how much do you weigh?" (Willow) "I never checked. So what is the so called prize?" "The winner's have to kiss, that's why there were two parts!" (Willow) "I pass, we should set up the nets."

[Fast forward] "So the teams are Me, Willow, and Silk versus Ria, Axle, and Rios. Sorry Honey!" (Silk) "*Laughs* Hey wait, what's with me and Willow always doing stuff together?" (Willow) "Was that an insult?" (Silk) "No, it just seems awkward..."

[After 30 minutes of play (NO POV's at this point)] As a finisher to the game, Willow bumped the ball extremely high, far from reach. While his arms were still in bump position, Yurei used this as a step up to his shoulder and made a jump. At the same time Silk jumped, then got boosted by Yurei in mid air. On the way up, she spiked the ball down right on Ria's head. (Yurei) "Hey Willow, do me a favor and stand over there and put your arms out like this." She held her arms out as an example. (Willow) "Like this?" Yurei nodded, and Silk landed on his arms surprised. (Silk) "Aw come on!" (Yurei) "Woot! Win!" (Silk) "Grr... get over here!" Silk started chasing Yurei to a point were they were away from ear reach. Then Silk managed to get on Yurei's back. (Yurei) "Ha ha ha! Isn't it the other way around?" "Who cares, it's payback. It's for all of those times I had to carry you over a mountain!" "Well I can't climb, and you're a spider! This should be nothing for you!" "You're bigger than me!" "What is that supposed to mean?" (Rios) "*Cough* I thought I told them I can't run well... They're cutting the melon right now." (Silk) "Okay! Let's eat Yurei! Giddiup! *Yurei drops Silk* Hey!" "No karma today!" "Why you!" Silk chased Yurei back to the group. Silk was just about to pounce when Axle grabbed her in mid air and placed her next to the sleeping Willow. (Silk) "You guys are jerks!" (Axle) "Well we all agreed that Willow seemed a lot happier since you two met. Also, I told everyone what happened 3 days ago. So we're trying to... creeper." (Silk) "Creep... Her? Oh creeper!... CREEPER! Willow wake up! Wake up!" Willow continues sleeping. (Silk) "Guys kill it!" (Rios) "We didn't bring any weapons." (Silk) "Willow brought his bow! Does any one of you guys know how to use a bow?" The guys shook their head. (Yurei) "Oh for peat sakes." Yurei took Willow's bow from his bag, without knowing him waking up. When Yurei fired the bow, everyone watched as a music disk dropped to the ground. (Axle) "Wait, doesn't music disks only appear... when..." The group stared at Yurei. (Yurei) "Oops..." Axle just got ahold of Willow when his fist was about to make contact. (Willow) "YOU KILLED HER! YOU KILLED HER! I SWEAR I WILL KILL EVERY ONE OF YOU UNTIL I MAKE YOU ALL EXTINCT! *Continues bitching*" (Axle) "Will you just SHUT UP ALREADY? IT WAS 4 MONTHS AGO! You don't have to keep a grudge on the skeletons just because one killed your girlfriend!" Willow ceased yelling and backhanded Axle square in the face before leaving into the woods. (Axle) "Well screw you too! No one cares about your love life anyways!" Ria went up to him and slapped him, before hugging him. Yurei started crying and held on to Silk, who was trying to chase after Willow. Rios is frozen from shock and confusion. (Rios) "Yurei, why didn't you tell me that you were a skeleton?" (Silk) "Because every time someone figured out that we are part mobs, they would try to kill us." (Rios) "Well I think we can trust you two. Yurei's holding that monster of a bow and she's not bothering to shoot any one of us. So yeah. I'll make sure he won't touch you Yurei." (Yurei) "*Sniff* You will? Thank you Rios! *Hugs Rios*" Rios acted surprised at first, after a few seconds, he started rubbing her back. Silk, who had no one at the moment, kept on staring at the thickets of the woods. (Rios) "Well since it's before sun set, we should enjoy the time we have now without Willow. Is that okay for you Silk? (Axle) "Screw him, the guy's an asshole anyways." (Silk) "I should go home too."

While the group minus Silk went back to the sand, Silk slowly went back home, in hopes that Willow does not want to kill her. When she arrived home, the door was open. Fearing a mob in the house, she checked each corner of the house before entering the room. Inside, there was no one, but the blanket on Willow's bed was missing. Confused, Silk rubbed the back of her head and noticed the cut mark on the hood. (Silk) "How'd this happened? The cut looks clean... so did I get cut somehow? Oh my notch Huang would kill me if he found out." After she changed back to her normal clothing, she ran to the bathroom. Inside was a chest with a red cross for medical supplies. She grabbed the needle and string and walked back to the room observing the cut. "Oh my notch, he's going to notice." Throughout the rest of the day, she spent all of her time trying to make the cut mark look unnoticeable. And throughout that time, Willow did not come home.

* * *

**Long one today, sorry**


	7. Chapter 7: Missing

**If you guys wonder why Willow/Huang is "overpowered." Well lets relate it to the anime "Special A." Kei Takishima is a horrendously athletic and intelligent person, but personally he has a lot of problems. Consider Willow/Huang to be the similar but has a worse problem/skill ratio, and he isn't after a girl.**

* * *

**Silk POV:**When I woke up this morning, Willow was sleeping soundly on his bed. Guessing that he didn't kill me in my sleep means he doesn't hate me. That's good... *Stomach growls* Oh Notch, I'm going to make some breakfast.

"Hey Silk." That scared me.

"Woah hey! Good morning Huang!"

"Can you come over here for a moment?"

"S-sure..." When I walked to him, he he got up and was reaching for my face, I took a step back. He was wearing his slacks as well as the t-shirt, he went somewhere.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you." I hesitated for a moment and took that step forward. When he reached again, I closed my eyes, I don't want to know what is he going to do to me. I felt his finger under my lip, and started scratching. I don't know why, but it feels really good. "So you are a spider."

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Spiders have a sensitive part below their mouths. Consider it killing two birds with one stone as I don't know the spider's reaction to that sensitive spot."

"How much of the spider do you know?"

"A lot." Well I'm embarrassed.

"Um... you wanna help me make breakfast?"

"Affirmative."

"Affirma-wha? Never mind." Huang seems to act like a robot the more he's depressed. Could be because he's been controlled to be someone else.

"Silk, why do you enjoy apples?"

"I like sweet stuff. Is that a problem?"

"Negative, though you did give me an idea." He left me to make our breakfast. Might as well. I don't know what to make, but I should check the ingredients. In the food chest, there was a fresh stack of apples. I guess I should make apple cobbler again.

Huang came back home when I just finished making our breakfast, he was holding 4 sticks of sugar cane.

"You gonna make cake?"

"Negative." He began to peel the sugar cane. After that I couldn't see what he was doing. I didn't want to bother him, so I didn't check. When he came back to the table, he was holding two separate bowls. He held one out for me but then retracted.

"Since I now know that you are a spider, you may be skeptical about me giving you a specific bowl. Believe me if I can tell you that you can trust me."

"Now why would I... *remembers what happened back in the room* ... poo..."

"Your choice, left or right." I pointed to the bowl to my left, he gave me that bowl. Both bowls had the same thing, a creamy yellow/green fluid.

"What is it?" Huang stopped eating the cobbler and took a sip of the drink. I'm guessing he's not going to tell me. So I took one sip myself. It was mildly sweet, but it was enough to make me melt. He gave me a smirk, I replied by sticking my tongue at him.

When we finished, Huang collected our bowls and put them in the sink.

"Arigato." Huang looked at me confused.

"That means 'thank you,' correct?" I had to do this, I gave HIM a smirk. He smirked back. Must be our thing.

"Fuun yen." He must of felt better because he can finally be himself in front of someone. I gave him a pat on the head just for that.

**Rios POV (Comedic):** It's the middle of the day and Willow should be starting his patrol. Yurei also gave me his bow to return to him. Before approach, Silk was also with him with his patrols. They seem to be talking, with no trace of hostility. Apparently, they still have feelings for each other.

"Yo Willow, catch!" I threw the bow at him, it slightly curved and aimed towards Silk instead. Then Willow caught it without even looking. When I went up to them to say hi, Willow placed his arm in front of Silk, as if to protect her. "Now what's this for?"

(Willow) "Have you done anything to Yurei?"

"Why do you care? Don't you hate her?"

(Willow) "I'll take that as a no." He lowered his arm. "As a side note, may Silk borrow one of your swords?"

"For what reason?" Silk stepped up, showing that she is wearing Willow's coat.

(Silk) "I got Willow to put me in patrol duty with him. *faces Willow* I laced the inside of his coat with chainmail so I'll be fine."

(Willow) "It's for her own safety."

"Since when do you care about people's safety?" There was no response, even from Silk. Fuck I just noticed what they were doing. "Damnit fine!" How the nether did I slip that up?

My problem now is trying to get Silk a good sword to use. My only iron sword is nearly broken, and I wasted my iron bars on tracks. Stone sword is also out of the question, it's for the bridge across a ravine. I have enough materials to make a wood sword. And a gold sword... too flashy. Maybe I should ask Axle.

Axle is tending the crops today, so it would be easy to find-

(Random sign) "Out for lunch -Axle" I just want to know what 20 year-old writes their e's backwards. Maybe Ria should help me. She's feeding the animals so-

(Another random sign) "Out with Axle" At least the 'e' is right. How am I supposed to get Silk a good sword. Maybe if I can enchant a minor sword, it would be acceptable. Well I want to make a wood sword for them, but a gold sword does more damage. It's too flashy, would attract way too much attention to Silk... Fuck. Might as well hope Willow likes wood. (Throughout this time, Rios goes all sneaky until he reaches Willow's house.) *opens door*

(Silk) "Hi Rios."

"What the fuck?!"

"Woah language, so how's the sword going?"

"Perfectly fine! Eh heh..."

"Then why are you going in my house?"

"Well, um... I was going to- I mean about to- no. I-"

"The enchantment table is by the book cases." Anyone who lives in this house is cursed.

"Yeah, um... thanks."

"Whatever, oh and Willow saw you sneaking around."

"... Nether... I was just about to ask that. Are you-"

"- reading your mind? No. Your face tells it all"

"Do you-"

"- Like cutting people off in the middle of a sentence? No. I didn't want you to waste your breath."

"I have no words."

"Have fun enchanting. And don't break anything."

"You are as scary as Herobrine." She left and met up with Willow. Enchanting wasn't that hard from what I heard. Just pick an enchantment book and place the sword on it. Well I picked a level 30 book and placed it on the stand. Now all I have to do is put the sword on the book. This is the first time seeing an enchantment process, so I want to see what happens, no matter what warnings I heard about it. The book shrunk the sword and engulfed it. After that it started spazzing like crazy then a ray of light came out of the spine, etching ancient letters of some sort. I took a closer look to see what language it is. Then, I should of listened to those idiots at school, the sword shot out of the book, nearly slicing my head off and broke a flower pot. The book stopped shining and the letters on the spine rearranged themselves to form the words, "Superior book of Pushback." Superior means level 4. That means all it got was pushback IV. I hope Willow likes it.

Willow and Silk were on top of a tree, eating apples.

"Hey is this good enough?" I showed them the glowing purple sword. Willow jumped down.

"It's an enchanted wooden sword. What is the enchantment?"

"Pushback four."

"It's defensive, so it looks like you'll be with me on the patrols Silk."

(Silk) "Damnit!" I left them before I get caught in their conversation.

**Yurei**** POV:** Right now it is almost sun set. And ever since everyone found out that I'm a skeleton, I can't do patrols because Willow might murder me. So I spent the entire day, cleaning house. Usually at this time, everyone should be going home, Rios told me he was going to be late. *Knock Knock*

"*Opens door* Oh hi Silk. Shouldn't you be at your house?"

"I just wanted to check on you."

"Why?"

"Well didn't you hate it when someone hates you?"

"Well he has a reason, nothing that I did though, so I'm fine."

"You're sure?"

"Yep." She went out the door.

"Okay, if you need anything, just ask me." Truth be told, Willow is a nice guy, now I want to murder the asshole who killed his friend. If he's in the nether, maybe I'll ask big sis to torture him there. *Knock knock*

"Hello?" First thing I saw, was a crate, and a pretty big one too.

(A voice that sounds like Rios) "Can you help me?"

"Rios?!"

"Yeah, can you like, break the door so I can get in?"

"Um sure?" I spent like 10 seconds to unscrew the hinges of the door so I could remove it. Rios just squeezed through the pathway and dropped the large crate. Then he placed the door back and started opening the crate. "Wazzat?"

"I built a bridge to a village, and they were in a fix since a sinkhole destroyed their only trade route. So they gave me this crate of stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out."

(Silk yelling from outside) "GUYS WILLOW'S MISSING!" Both of us rushed out of the house to see Axle, Ria, and Silk yelling, "Willow."

(Rios) "What the heck happened?"

(Silk) "I went into the house and I couldn't find Willow."

(Me) "Maybe he's still out."

(Silk) "The lights in the house were on, that means he did come home!"

(Rios) "Was he in the bathroom?"

(Silk) "No."

(Me) "Was he in his room?"

(Silk) "No, and his blanket is missing too."

(Rios) "Now why would he do that?"

(Axle) "It's too late to make a search party, we have to go home and hope he survives the night."

(Silk) "But it-"

(Ria) "No worries Silk, he's a big boy, he can take care of himself."

(Axle) "We will search for him tomorrow."

(Rios) "Agreed, we need to avoid unnecessary risks in this situation." Silk started to tear up and ran home.

(Me) "We're big people too you know. I think we can handle a few mobs."

(Rios) "Creepers? Skeletons? Endermen? All we need is another person injured."

(Ria) "Well we did kinda hurt Silk's feelings."

(Axle) "Endermen are rare, so I think Willow will be okay."

(Me) "So tomorrow?"

(Everyone else) "Yeah..." When me and Rios got home, we still tried to get the crate open.

(Me) "I don't know who to worry about more."

"Who?"

"Silk or Willow."

"Why Silk?"

"I think she's more worried about Willow than any of us. That or she literally can't live without him."

"Sure. Can you help me take off the nail over here?"

"Do you even care about Willow?"

"As long as he doesn't try to hurt you, yes." We were able to open the crate, and inside was 8 small chests. We opened each one to see what's inside. There was 6 full chests of emeralds. The other two has tools and food. They really were in a fix if they were that thankful. "We share it with everyone else tomorrow. Let's go to bed."

"Yeah."

* * *

**This dialogue style is thanks to tsigun. Send a pm if you want to request for the previous dialogue style or you liked the new one. Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8: Searching

**We are keeping the new writing style! Thank you... voter...**

* * *

Chapter 8: Searching

**Axle** **POV:** Even though he makes me want to chuck him into a lava pit. We have got to find Willow. We split into 2 groups. I'm with Silk, and the twins are with Yurei. The searches spread from the direction of the beach to the direction to the mountains. I hate to admit this, but it looks like Silk is doing most of the work. She's been climbing trees and the mountain. Compared to me, I'm just having a stroll.

(Silk) "Willow! WILLOW!"

(Me) "We should check someplace else."

"Where do you think he would be."

"Well we already checked Night's grave, so we can scratch that out."

"What about a village?"

"The nearest village takes half an hour to get there. The next village takes days on foot."

"So we're going right?"

"Pretty much." I don't really want to hurt Silk's feeling any more than I have to, so I'm doing whatever. When we got there, we asked several villagers if they saw a human with a grey t-shirt and slacks around here. Same response, "No." And one offered me a fish.

"*starts to cry* H-he has got to be here somewhere!"

"Don't cry! Don't cry. The next place to search is my old village."

"Where's that?"

"It's in the desert biome."

"Heat, I hate heat. Wait, that explains his clothing..."

"What?"

"N-nothing! Eh heh..."

"At least you stopped crying." When we were walking to my old village, she won't stop asking me about my village. It's peaceful, but the school there sucks and is too expensive. I think it's an alchemy school. Other people had to resort to home schooling or learn how to fight. The twins went to school. I was in a different training camp then Willow and Night so I don't know what the fuck they do there. All I ever do in my camp is spar against people with dull wooden swords. I'm not the best student there anyways. "Well... here's it."

"A smoldering field of ash? You sure you two don't live in separate villages?" I didn't have to answer it. I just went into the remains of Willow's house and scavenged the wreckage to find a picture of him with Night. "Who's that?"

"Night."

"Oh my Notch, she's so pretty!"

"I don't even... just look around the place. He's ought to be around here. Or probably finds some clues on his whereabouts."

"I'm keeping the picture by the way."

"Yeah whatever." In my side, all I see is rotting flesh and bones from villagers, zombies, and the rest of the other mobs. No living beings, except for a few flies. My home, the church, was still intact but it lost the door. It was like old times when I walked through that pathway. "Dad I'm home..." My dad's rotting body is sitting against the wall. I wanted to bury him, but it's too late for that. Too much bacteria. And surprisingly enough, all of my room is left untouched except there was a random cobweb in the corner. Same goes with my dad's room.

"Who's place is this?"

"What the- do you like scaring people?"

"I'm a spider, I like scaring people."

"We'll don't tell Ria that, she's afraid of spiders and she thinks you are an enderman."

"Cool, who's place is this?"

"Mine's, my dad is right there."

"Oy, let him be. It would be bad to bother him."

"Yeah... Welp! Let's continue searching!"

"Whatever." We turned to leave. I stopped under the pathway and returned to my dad. I snapped the rosary off from his neck.

"Thank you Father."

"Hey Axle! Quit messing around! We have to find him."

"Okay okay fine. I was getting a few stuff o' mines." We continued the search, and ended up- fruitless. "We should head back."

"No! We have to- *Picks her up and places on shoulder* h-hey! Let me go! *repeats several times*"

"I'd knew you'd say that, let's go!" She kept struggling for half an hour until she got pooped.

"You suck."

"Oh shut up, we're almost home. Did you find out what 'Huang' was?"

"Yep, and I ain't telling you!"

"Why's that?"

"'cause he told me to keep it a secret."

"How were you able to get his secret from him?"

"Something you can't do."

"The woman's touch?"

"EW NO!" I dropped her, though she was surprised, she managed to stand up right. We met up with the other group by Silk's house.

(Me) "So I'm guessing you didn't find him."

(Ria) "Yeah sorry Silk." She went really depressed.

(Yurei) "Hey, I just noticed. You turned all girly girl since you met Willow."

(Silk) "Shut up!"

(Rios) "Agreed, now's not the time. We should be evaluating the places we've been to. Axle, you first."

(Me) "Where's Silk?"

(Rios) "I was right! Anyone who lives in that house is cursed!" Both Ria and Yurei whacked him in the back of the head.

(Me) "Ha! Now you know how I feel! Anyways..."

* * *

**By the way, I'm not going to put in supernatural under the genres. Because come to think of it, Minecraft would be considered supernatural since the enderman is part of the game. And we aren't completely sure the ender magic can just teleport. Oops... spoiler.**


	9. Chapter 9: How the Story Began

Chapter 9: How the Story Began

**Silk****POV:** The purple light started to fade away. Well actually my hair got on my face I think, well it's sunny right now. Wait, where am I? I'm in a room where Huang is sleeping. Was I kidnapped?

"Huang! HUANG!"

(Echoing girl voice) "He can't hear you."

"Wait, what?"

"You're in a memory."

"A memory? Why?"

"You'll see..." Huang started to wake up.

(Huang) "Dang what time is it?" He got up... and he was only wearing his boxers... I'M NOT BLUSHING!

(Voice) "Sorry about that." He changed to his average style from his drawers.

(Huang) "*Singing* I used to rule the world, chunks would load when I gave the word..."

(Me) "He's a good singer." After he changed, he went to his kitchen, where a woman and man with silver hair was cooking something.

(Huang) "Ma, Ba. do you need help?"

(Mother) "No we're okay, you should hurry before you're late for training."

(Huang) "Okay Ma, Joi Dein."

"Joy dein." When he opened the door, there was paint on it. I went out after him, and looked at his house. Painted in red in front of the house was the word, "FREAKS."

(Me) "Is that normal?"

(Voice) "It pretty much is. Remember, Willow's family one of a kind in this village. Oh my Notch, Huang I mean."

(Huang) "*Singing* They once were terrified. Every time I looked into their eyes, villagers would cheer my way..." He stopped in front of a building. "She's not out yet... *Knocks on door*"

(Woman opening the door) "Oh good morning Willow!"

(Huang) "Good morning, is Night still home?"

(Woman) "Yes, think you can wake her up?"

(Huang) "Sure, we mustn't be late." The woman lets Huang into the house, there he opened a door to another room, where Night was sleeping. He bent over so that his face was right above Night's, and so that his face would be first thing Night see's in the morning. "Goooood morning!"

(Night) "mmm... h-huh? Hey! WILLOW GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Huang got up from his position and took a step back. Then Night threw a pillow at him.

(Me) "Wait, that voice, YOU'RE NIGHT?!"

(Voice) "Yep."

(Night) "It's way too early to wake me up now!"

(Huang) "Training is in 10 minutes."

(Night) "ARE YOU KIDDING?! Oh my Notch, Oh my Notch!" She started scrambling around the room. Huang sat down on the bed.

(Huang) "Just saying, this is the fifth time this week you over slept. Just wondering, what do you do at night?"

(Night) "Oh shut up, that's my private ma- *Screams*" She tripped on the pillow that was on the ground and nailed Huang right into the bed, her face was an inch away from his. After a few seconds of them like this, I felt my heart ache. But his face was so priceless.

(Voice) "Jealous?"

(Me) "Sort of, but don't expect me to do something like that!"

(Voice) "Ha ha! Sure." Night suddenly got up and ran out the door screaming, nearly tripping when she left the room. Oh my Notch, I did almost the exact same thing after the enderman incident. Huang was frozen on the bed.

(Huang) "What the Nether just happened?!" He got up and shook his head, messing up his hair. Showing spots of silver. "Okay, let's just say that never happened!" He was blushing bad. Night stuck her head out from the door.

(Night) "A-agreed." They both exited the house. On the way to their camp, Huang started to sing, then Night joined in.

(Voice) "I got him to listen to that, now it's stuck in his head."

(Night) "Oh no, wait here!" She ran to a random direction. Minutes later, she came back with a bottle of a thick brown fluid.

(Huang) "Oh Notch no! Don't even- OW OW OW OW..." Night was pulling him by the ear to a well. She grabbed the bucket that was there for a reason and filled it up. "Ow... you didn't have to- OW!" She kicked him on the leg, bringing him to his knees. She stood on his leg to prevent him from standing up. Then she forcibly rubbed the fluid on his hair.

(Voice) "I was dyeing his hair so no one would notice that he has silver hair."

(Me) "You're being kinda rough though..."

(Voice) "Eh, true. He hates having his hair dyed."

(Huang) "OW! STOP! WOULD YOU-" Night pushed kicked him on the back, forcing his head into the bucket. "*Bubbling noises*"

(Night) "SORRY, I CAN'T HEAR YOU! SPEAK LOUDER!" After-Night and I couldn't stop laughing. When he got up, his hair is wet, but there is no visible signs of silver.

(Huang) "*Cough cough* You could of drowned me! *Continues coughing*"

(Night) "You know you love me."

(Two random voices) "Hey you love birds." It was Rios and Ria.

(Night) "How many times we have to say it, we are not dating!"

(Rios) "Aren't you guys going to be late?"

(Ria) "You guys have to be there in 5 minutes."

(Huang) "That's why we have to run!" He grabs Night by the hand and runs.

(Voice) "Seriously not helping our case." They ran a few dozen blocks outside the village to a small camp. There, they entered different individual buildings. "You don't want to go there."

(Me) "Why not?"

(Voice) "Those are changing rooms." I backed away very slowly. "Let's go see everyone else."

"But I want to see Huang train."

"There's nothing interesting, and you're not missing much, just an obstacle course and target range, Huang's our best shot."

"Figures."

"Axle is nearby."

"Huh? Now why would you want me to see him?"

"I'm showing you how everyone was before the attack."

"Okay fine. So where is he?"

"His camp is right by the village, it's to your left." I looked to my left, I saw Axle carrying a sack full of wooden swords on his back.

"So how good is he?"

"Let's just say, he's only good against mobs."

"Now why's that?"

"I think it would be better to show you." While I walked to his camp, Axle started treading faster. Yet he's not running. Time is moving faster. When I entered the camp, there was Axle and other people stretching and warming up in a sped up pace, it was almost funny. It continued on until an older man came to the group. Time was back to normal.

(Man) "The sparring partners will be listed on the board. Read it and find your partner. After that, I will call the pair who will spar. Is that clear?"

(Trainees) "Yes sir!" They rushed to the board. I tried to take a look myself. There were 16 names, and each has a number next to them, Axle having a 16 next to his."

(Me) "What's with the numbers?"

(Voice) "Um... rankings."

"The higher the number, the better?"

"Opposite." Ouch.

(Man) "Axle! Dluz! You're up!" They were sparring partners, Dluz is ranked 15. On the edge of the camp, there was a large painted circle, inside of it was two boxes. Axle and Dluz each stood on a box and faced each other. Each were holding a dull wooden sword. Axle was smiling. "I want a clean, on the book, spar. Got it?"

(Axle) "This time, I'm taking that number!" Dluz was silent.

(Man) "FIGHT!" Axle leaped at Dluz and did an overhead strike. Dluz blocked the hit. Axle leapt back. They circled around the ring. Then I saw Huang and Night jogging outside the camp.

(Voice) "That our warm-ups. A jog around the village." Axle saw them about to pass by. He got ready for another charge.

(Axle) "LEROOY JE-" His sword was knocked to the side and Dluz had his sword up to Axle's neck. Huang started to crack up.

(Dluz) "And this is why you will always be our number 16." Dluz walked away. Axle walked the opposite direction, tail between his legs.

(Me) "Are they sure Dluz is number 15?"

(Man) "Alice! Walter!" Alice is number 1, Walter is 4. They both took their respective boxes. "Go!" Both didn't do anything for a moment. "Remember people, you should be watching them very closely. take notes if you have to!" Alice was paying attention to the instructor, instead of the fight. Walter took the opportunity and attacked Alice. Without looking, Alice dodged the attack and kicked him in the stomach. Then she struck the hilt of Walter's sword, disarming him.

She walked away, towards Axle's direction. The man called another 2 people.

(Axle) "Damn, that was awesome Alice." He held his hand up for a high five. Alice neglected that and hugged him instead.

(Alice) "Thank you numbah sixteen."

(Me) "Axle had a girlfriend before?"

(Voice) "No, that girl openly likes him. Axle likes Ria."

(Axle) "Um... okay?" The girl giggled and lets go of the hug and continued walking.

(Voice) "Let's go see Ria and Rios."

(Me) "I want to see Huang."

(Voice) "*Sigh* Okay okay..." I walked back to the direction of Huang's training camp. When I got there, no one was around.

(Me) "Where is everyone?"

"Target range... the large building." I went around the camp to find a large building. Though I did find it, I was skeptical about going in. "You can phase through doors." It was kind of a weird experience walking through stuff. Inside, there was 8 people, 4 boys, 4 girls, one being the oldest, possibly the instructor.

(Female instructor) "Everyone to your stations! Oh no, not you Willow, you're helping me." It was in indoor range, near the instructor and Huang was clay targets attached to arrow shafts. She gave Huang a small bow and whispered something in Huang's ear.

(Me) "Why is she giving him a bow? He already has one."

(Voice) "It's weaker, so it won't fire things as fast." Both the instructor and Huang fired a clay arrow. The trainees all scrambled to hit the clay arrows with their ball-tipped arrows. Like always, everyone missed.

(Instructor) "Oops, forgot, on my signal people! Fire!" They all fired again, this time, they were all closer to the targets.

I kept on watching this for a long time, I've never seen Huang like this.

(Instructor) "Here Willow, I need you to cut down the sheet in the back." She hands Huang the familiar knife, sheathed.

(Voice) "Here they come."

(Me) "Wha?"

(Female trainee) "May I use the bathroom?"

(Instructor) "Sure, everyone take 5... seconds." Everyone laughed, the female trainee ran out the room. Huang went to the back of the building. A scream can be heard outside. Huang clipped the sheathed knife to his pants and ran back. There the instructor puts on a quiver full of arrows and hands Huang one. "They're real, don't aim it at anyone, got it?"

(Huang) "Yes ma'am." Everyone ran outside, there, an enderman was lifting the unconscious girl by her hair. Behind it, was an entire hoard of mobs. The instructor fired a shot at the enderman, which teleported away. Huang caught the girl right when she started falling.

(Night) "Nice catch."

(Instructor) "I'll take her, everyone back to the village." The whole group ran back to the village, Huang shot down a few creepers on the way. As soon as they reached the village, everyone went to their homes, the instructor ran to the infirmary. Night went to Huang's house.

(Huang) "What are you doing here? You should be at your house! It's safer there!"

(Night) "You can protect me, right?"

(Huang) "Not as much as your house! It's made of fricking stone!" Huang looked outside, there was a creeper running up to a random house and grew white. "Shit! It's a planned attack! We have to get out of here!" As soon they got out, Huang crashed right on Axle. Axle was holding his Instructor's iron sword and is carrying 3 stone swords on a pack.

(Axle) "Hey watch where you going!"

(Huang) "We have to get out of here! Creepers are blowing up houses, not people!"

(Axle) "Fuck! RIA!" He ran towards the direction of a large wooden building. He kicked the door open and went inside. Huang and Night followed suit. "RIA! RIA!" There was a hallway, with door lining one side, in the opposite direction of where Axle is facing, a door opened.

(Ria) "You need something? Kinda in a middle of a class."

(Rios) "It's kinda rude for you guys to barge in here."

(Axle) "There's a mob siege happening!"

(Rios) "We're safe here."

(Ria) "Zombies can't open a iron door." Another creeper waltzed up to another building and blew it up.

(Rios) "We have to get out of here." Axle gives Ria and Rios a sword, he then offers Night a sword but she refuses by showing him her bow. He then gives Rios the extra sword. They exited the building and Rios killed the creeper aiming at the school. Huang pointed to a random direction and ran towards that direction, everyone else followed him.

(Me) "So that's how bad it was."

(Voice) "You should follow us."

"Right." It took me a while to catch up to them. They were going someplace familiar. As the sun came down, the group stopped running.

(Axle) "I think we lost them."

(Ria) "What about everyone else?"

(Rios) "They probably died, or escaped like us."

(Night) "We should keep going that direction, I could see trees." And above that, the mountain. They started walking towards that direction.

As soon as they reached the woods, Huang ran up front and surveyed the area.

(Huang) "I see no mobs, I guess that all mobs in the area went and attacked the village."

(Rios) "Don't jump into conclusions."

(Ria) "We should still stay vigilant."

(Axle) "Right." They walked into the woods, the same one that I remember. Then they came into a dead end.

(Huang) "Rios, Ria, you two should check the mountain, Axle, watch our backs."

(Rios and Ria) "Sure." They went and climbed the mountain. Stupidly enough, Axle was watching them too.

(Huang) "Shouldn't you be watching out backs?"

(Axle) "Sorry, I just want to watch out for Ria."

(Night) "HUANG!" A skeleton fired an arrow. Just at that time, ANOTHER Huang came out of nowhere and tried to grab the flying bow. It looked like he caught it, but it phased through his hand.

(Other Huang) "DAMNIT!" And he pounded the ground. Night stood right in front of the shot, the arrow impaled right through her neck. She stood there frozen, before she collapsed. Right behind her was Huang, big eyed, and frozen. The skeleton got ready to fire another shot, then froze. To be exact, everything froze. Except me, the other Huang, and Night's body which stood up, arrow missing from the neck.

(Huang) "Damnit... *slowly starts to cry*" Night rubbed his head and starts cooing. "Why the Nether did you have to do that?"

(Night) "Remember what happened after this, you saved everyone." Huang began crying. I went up to him and rubbed his back. "He watched you from the start of this memory by the way."

(Me) "So that's why he's missing. Wait, am I considered missing too?"

(Night) "No, you are the second person I intended to bring here, so to us, time stopped outside."

(Me) "How are you able to do all this?" She took off her earrings. I didn't know she had them because her hair is covering her ears. She showed me and Huang the earrings. He grew big eyed. The gem of the earring was a smaller version of an ender pearl.

(Night) "Now... You know why I made that promise? I didn't want you to get hurt even more than now, once I'm gone."

(Huang) "Since the average life span of an enderman is 19 years... But you're half human!"

(Night) "I take more into my father's side. He's an enderman."

(Me) "So what is that promise?"

(Night) "He didn't tell you? I promised that we would date as soon as we're 20. I made the excuse that my mother won't allow it if I date so young." Huang looked away, ashamed. "I didn't know he would take that promise to the grave, sorry Silk."

(Me) "How'd you know my name?"

(Night) "He told me a lot about what happened after 4 months."

(Me) "Oh really now?" I gave a look to Huang, who smirked back.

(Night) "My energy is dying, hurry! Break the earrings!"

(Me and Huang) "What about you?" The world slowly turned grey.

(Night) "You see now? I'm gone like a memory." She grabbed Huang's hand, that held one earring, and smashed it against a tree. He disappeared with a cloud of purple smoke. "Hey Silk, take care of him will ya? He still has his days to go."

"Sure... bye Night..." I threw the earring to the ground, as I started to see purple clouds, time around me continued on. Axle placed two dirt blocks in front of Huang and the arrow and killed the skeleton. "Oh, he IS only good against mobs." Everything was gone in a purple light. I swear, it's like someone putting my hair on my face.

* * *

**This is the second to last chapter. I hope you look forward to the final.**


	10. Chapter 10: Final

**I seemed to forgot to give credit to CaptainSparkles for his song last chapter, sorry about that. Oh and FINAL CHAPTER. WOOT**

* * *

Chapter 10 (Final): Last feelings

**Willow/Huang****POV:** I regained conscious from the purple cloud. Surprisingly, I was already standing up, and I was holding hands with Silk. Silk then opened her eyes and immediately noticed the situation she's in. She lets go of my hand.

(Silk) "Sorry."

"It's okay, you really didn't have to let go you know." I looked into her eyes. I could barely see a sparkle. She then held my hand again. "We should go home. And can I have my jacket back? I'm cold." I got my jacket back, it felt good to have it back, and knowing I was wrong about never being able to talk to Night again 4 months ago. I had my hood up for the heck of it. "Let's go." She grabbed my hand and we walked to our house.

When we reached home, everyone was in front of my house.

(Silk) "Wow, time did stop."

(Axle) "... and we pretty much covered the remains of our village. No signs of him."

(Ria) "WILLOW!" Everyone turned to me, I could tell despite that my hood is covering my eyes.

(Yurei) "Where'd you find him?" Oh I forgot to do something. I walked to Yurei, Rios put his arm in front of us, as if to protect her from me. I held my hand out.

(Rios) "Touch her, you die."

(Me) "I'm sorry..." He had a fist chambered. I took my hood off and smiled. "... about yelling at you a few days ago. My best friend died from a skeleton that wasn't you. I held an unnecessary grudge, I'm sorry." Yurei nudged Rios' arm down and shook my hand.

(Yurei) "Apology accepted. By the way, were you two holding hands?"

(Me and Silk) "Yep."

(Axle) "IT'S A FUCKING MIRACLE!" Rios, Ria, Yurei, and Silk whacked him in the head. I think he was rendered unconscious.

(Ria) "I'll get him home. Good night guys." Ria dragged Axle to his house.

(Yurei) "So where'd you guys go?"

(Me) "That's our secret."

(Silk) "*Yawn* It's a long day, I wanna sleep." She grabbed my hand and walked inside the house.

(Me) "G-good night guys! Woah!" That was a harsh tug.

(Silk) "Now you have some explaining to do, how'd you get missing in the first place?"

"I was out, hunting for some of those green orbs those enderman have... ironically."

"I don't believe it, YOU WENT OUT HUNTING ENDER PEARLS WITHOUT TELLING US?"

"Oh so they're called ender pearls?" She pouted and stomped right into the room. Sigh, are girls always like this? Well, it's night time, I should hit the hay as well. Silk was on her bed, her back facing the door. I took off my coat and slacks before I entered my bed. A few minutes has passed, and Silk climbed into my bed and hugged me.

"I love you." She pressed her face against my chest.

"... I love you too."


End file.
